The Story of Sil
by SierraBae
Summary: story it will show you how Sil has to live through bulling and finally getting through it in the end with the help of her diary's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Sil**

Chapter 1- A Way Out

January 18 2009

Are the knives of mean names ever going to be pulled out of my chest? Is someone ever going to poor water on these flames of rejection? No there is no possible way in a place like this. There is no living person here that is just going to forget. There is no way that they will see me different. I am always going to be the same Sil. No different. I know I'm only in grade three but something has to change with or without my best friend Mud.

"Mommy, I was thinking… I want to switch schools!" I told my mom as she sat watching Dr. Phil. She looked at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"I want to new friends!" I lied, I wasn't going to make new friends, I was going to run away from the problems of the stupid little school in the middle of nowhere. The room fell so silent I could hear the cries of the dog across the road. My mother stayed still for a couple seconds then turned her head back to the tv. It was like she didn't even care about the words that came out of my mouth.

"You have friends Sil!" she said in an angry voice but still paid more attention to the man on the TV. I dint say a word because I was thinking about my friends I actually did have here and I knew how betrayed one of my two only friends Mud would be if I did just get up and leave. Did I care how she felt or not. I know I did but she has not been going through the same stuff as I. I want to run. I want to feel cared about I want to feel loved and I am not going to feel these ways here in the village of hate. I need to get myself to the city no matter what I have to do to get me there.

I went to school and slightly brought it up to Mud as we sat on the loud bus. I could feel her heart stop as she said "That's good." The rest of the ride was silent and then when we got off I brought up the first time we met just to get both our minds off of it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - the good bye **

June 18 2011

I felt so disliked today more than ever. Everyone who leaves everyone will hug them and give gifts but I said I was leaving and every one fell silent. I heard some giggles at the back of the class room. I straightened my pink, heart printed skirt and sat back down in my seat. I bit the inside of my lip so hard that I could taste blood I tried to smile and not cry but I was a crier and if I need to cry I cry but I held my breath and cep the tears away. As I sat in the class and listened to the teacher talk my sadness disappeared and changed into something else. Something I never felt before. A feeling I instantly knew what it was but didn't know why I was having it but I knew, I knew what was going to happen. As the music started to play through the intercom to represent summer has come. Every one piled out the back door of the school, I walked slowly just hoping someone would say good bye to me. Eventually before we got into the bus loading zone Joniy turned around and stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm going to miss you Sil!" She said with a sweet smile. Did I believe her? No. Not a chance. She is one of the meanies. But I guess it was nice to have a good buy from someone besides Mud. Joniy hugged me and ran to her bus. I stood there stunned that someone so mean could be so nice. I finally forced my feet to move and jumped onto the packed bus. I sat beside one of my half friend's half person that staves me in the chest Olivia. I gave her a quick smile and drowned into my thoughts. Mud quickly got on the bus and crammed us all into the seat.

"Why are u leaving us?" Olivia said with a sad look. I could feel that feeling. The feeling I had in the class room coming back but ten times stronger and faster. I could feel it coming up my chest to my head and then out my mouth.

"BECAUSE I HATE IT HEAR AND EVER STUPID LITTLE PERSON IN IT!" I said with.. With.. Anger. That's the word I was angry. Mud looked at me with an understanding look and looked back at the front of the bus. Olivia looked at me for a minute. She then looked out the window to all the trees and houses going by then looked back at me like it never happened.

"We are all going to have to hang out all the time now!" Olivia laughed. You could tell she was just trying to break the silence. By her kind voice I could feel all the hate go down my body and out my toes. Mud and I looked at her and started to talk and laugh like we usually did.

When the bus pulled up to Olivia's stop she gave me a big hug and started to tear up." I luv you Sil" she said with a sad voice. I smiled at her.

"I'll call you later bye" I yelled as she walked off the bus. I looked back at Mud who sat there grinning at me.

My stop was next. This is my last time on this bus. My last minute to say good bye. My last chance to change my mind. "Bye Mudy" I said as I hugged her. I jumped off the bus and ran to my dog brook who waited for me at the end of the drive way.

I felt so much more free and happy then I've ever have been. I felt released from the evil darkness. I felt released from that prison they call elementary school. I felt released from the meanies.


End file.
